Field
The present disclosure relates to a holder for a roll of tape.
Description of the Problem/Related Art
Painting contractors often use masking tape to define boundaries of the area to be painted. A nagging problem for painters is the cumbersome use of the roll. The user holds the tape roll while pulling the desired length of tape, but must put it down when applying the tape, requiring the user to pick the roll up again to apply more tape. This results in extra movement for the painter in each tape application and can lead to misplacing the tape roll. A safety concern arises when the painter must use a ladder or must also hold multiple paintbrushes.
Heretofore, a painter would often insert his or her arm into the hole in a tape roll wearing it on the arm. For those whose hands are too big to fit through the hole, the roll would be held in a pants pocket, in a utility belt pouch, or on a utility belt hook. This still necessitates two hands to retrieve a length of tape.